


A Bit of Fun

by marleyacorn (haemoheretic)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemoheretic/pseuds/marleyacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin didn't mean to walk in on Ryan in the shower. He probably didn't mean to end up in the shower with him, either, but these things just happen sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> After the ending of LP GTA V - Cops N Crooks, someone had to write shower sex. That someone ended up being me, I guess.  
> Alternative title: 'a love letter to ryan haywood's shoulders'

Gavin swore he didn’t mean to look, really. Just that the door was left open a crack and his ears were still ringing from gunfire and he didn’t hear the water running. Didn’t even see him at first, with all the steam in the air. He could just make out water cascading over broad shoulders and toned arms, hands running through sandy hair, and by the time his brain put that information together and returned  _Ryan_ the man was already turning around.

 

“Gavin?” Ryan had an expression like he wasn’t sure whether to be confused or alarmed.

 

“Uh.” For some reason, Gavin’s tongue was lead in his mouth. “Yeah. Hi.”

 

“Hello.” Apparently settling on ‘confused’, Ryan awkwardly tilted his body away from the door, which only served to give Gavin a better view of his ass, which he was definitely not looking at anyway and - Gavin swallowed heavily, forcing himself to stare up at the ceiling. “Did you need something, or …?”

 

“Uh. No. Just, um, didn’t realise … “ Gavin trailed off, gesturing emptily. “Uh.”

 

“Eloquently put.” He could hear the curl of Ryan’s lips, the raise of his eyebrows, in his tone. God knew he heard it often enough. “Have you, er, finished realising, then?”

 

“Mm.” What? Wait, fuck, he was staring at Ryan again. Forcing himself to keep his eyes above the waist, he couldn’t help but admire how _big_ he was. Lugging around heavy weaponry for a living probably did that, Gavin thought. He knew Ryan was strong, but there was something about actually seeing the muscles shifting that made Gavin wonder what it would be like to be held down by him.

 

Quiet chuckling brought him back to reality, just before that train of thought derailed entirely. “See something you like there, Gav?” Now that Ryan had half-turned back around, leaning against the tiled wall (and one arm carefully blocking his crotch from view), Gavin could focus on his face instead. His eyes gleamed blue, bright with amusement, and Gavin was determined to hold his gaze. It took him a few moments to comprehend the question, by which point there was a flush rising on Ryan’s cheeks that Gavin didn’t think was from the heat. Nonetheless he managed to keep his voice even as he tilted his head. “I mean, if you wanna join me all you gotta do is ask. Otherwise, can I get back to showering...?”

 

Maybe it was the way Ryan’s eyes lingered on Gavin’s chest before he turned around again, or the way his nonchalant tone didn’t quite ring true, but somehow Gavin found himself stepping forward and closing the door behind him. “I mean, if you’re off’ring,” said, trying desperately to sound casual. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and smirked despite himself. Even in as absurd a situation as this, teasing Ryan was still fun. “Gotta conserve water and all.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Ryan grumbled, still not turning to look at Gavin. Grinning, Gavin reached for the hem of his shirt, then paused. Was this a good idea? Sure, he flirted with Ryan - probably more than was healthy for a friendship, if he was honest - but this was, well. Something else.

 

His eyes traced the curve of Ryan’s shoulders as he ran his hands through his hair again. _Bugger it_ , Gavin thought, and yanked his shirt up over his head. The sound of fabric hitting the floor was somehow deafening. His jeans and boxers quickly followed, and then he was stepping forward, again, feeling the hot spray of water on his skin. Ryan shivered as Gavin ran one hand over his shoulderblades. Again, Gavin imagined Ryan pushing him up against the wall, sending a thrill down his spine.

 

Still Ryan remained facing the wall, so Gavin decided to change tack. He let his fingers roam over Ryan’s back, occasionally kneading the skin, before slowly tracing downwards - then, without warning, he grabbed Ryan’s ass and squeezed. He grinned at the undignified noise Ryan made, then yelped himself as a hand closed around his wrist and pulled. He felt his back hit cold tile, then Ryan was on him, pinning his arm above his head. At this distance he could see the traces of black around Ryan’s eyes where the day’s facepaint hadn’t quite washed off. Gavin was suddenly very aware that Ryan could snap him like a twig, and maybe this was a bad idea, after all -

 

A rush of hot air hit his neck, then Ryan was chuckling awkwardly and letting go. “Sorry. Habit.” He dipped his head, stepping back as far as the confined space allowed. Gavin took the opportunity to look him up at down; the impulse to reach out and touch was strong, but he swallowed it down.

 

“Funny habit,” he observed instead. “You get a lot of people grabbing your arse?”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “You knew what I meant.” Then his expression softened, and it took Gavin a minute to work out that it was nervousness twisting his mouth like that. “Gav. You, uh … “

 

Determined not to back down now, Gavin let himself move forward, resting one hand on Ryan’s chest. “C’mon, Rye. Just a bit of fun. Besides, it was your idea.”

 

“Bit of fun,” Ryan repeated slowly - then his hands were ghosting over Gavin’s hips. “Alright. If you want me to stop, just say.”

 

“Yeah, alright--mmf!” Without warning, Gavin was back against the wall, this time with Ryan’s fingers digging into the skin of his hips. He let his head fall back as Ryan pressed his lips to his neck, surprisingly cool compared to the heat of the water. Hands roamed over his ribcage, then up, thumb brushing over his nipple. Gavin hissed and arched upwards, and when Ryan chuckled darkly and repeated the motion he wasn’t sure if it was fear or arousal that shot through him. In retaliation he dragged his nails over Ryan’s back, digging in as Ryan grazed his teeth over Gavin’s neck.

 

With a low growl, Ryan rolled his hips forward, grinding into Gavin, who couldn’t help but let out a long whine. He moved his feet, shifting forward to press himself against Ryan’s thigh. The water made it difficult to get friction, but then Ryan was pushing back, hand curling around the both of them. They rocked together, not-quite finding a rhythm, skin hot against skin.

 

Breath coming in short, sharp gasps, Gavin rested his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder, watching as Ryan stroked their cocks together. He felt Ryan turn his head, press heated open kisses below his jaw, and without thinking Gavin turned to meet him. When their lips met Ryan groaned into it, moved his wrist faster, more urgently as Gavin wound his fingers in Ryan’s hair. He felt his muscles begin to twitch, and pulled away to warn Ryan, but he barely managed a breathless “ _Ry_ \--” before the first surge hit him. It was all he could do to cling to Ryan, then, as deft fingers tugged at his cock until the last of the aftershocks subsided.

 

Grabbing onto Ryan’s arms while his legs still shook, Gavin gave the other man a dopey grin, still pleasantly dazed from orgasm. Ryan chuckled slightly, carefully stepping back and letting the water fall between them, rinsing away the cum that had splattered on both of them. This happened to give Gavin the perfect view of Ryan’s still-hard cock, and after a moment of staring dumbly at it, Gavin had the presence of mind to wrap his hand around the base and pull upwards.

 

“Ah - Gav,” Ryan panted, “you really don’t have to - ah --” Gavin cut him off with another kiss, too focused to argue. When he pulled back, Ryan’s cheeks had flushed pink and his eyelids had fluttered closed. There was something about seeing him so helpless that sent another twinge of heat through Gavin’s crotch, and he found himself smirking as Ryan gasped and shuddered beneath him.

 

For a little while, the only sound was the water cascading over both of them, and their breathing, slowly returning to normal. It was comfortable enough, until finally Ryan pulled back, his smile as awkward as Gavin felt. He, too, stepped back, gaze drifting over to the door.

 

“Uh. Thanks?” Ryan broke the silence, making Gavin turn back to him and roll his eyes.

 

“Seriously?” he scoffed, as Ryan chuckled to himself. “Daft Ryan.”

 

“Mm. Wasn’t I Lovely Ryan earlier?”

 

“That was before you thanked me for - for that.” Gavin stumbled over the words slightly, but to his credit Ryan didn’t bring it up. He merely hummed contemplatively, which Gavin took as his cue to step out of the shower and fish a spare towel from the cupboard. When he looked back, Ryan was facing away again. He let his gaze linger a little while he got dressed, then taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and stepped outside.

 

...And ran headfirst into Ray, holding a towel and cocking one eyebrow at Gavin’s dishevelled appearance. “Wasn’t Ryan--”

 

“Shut the hell up, Ray,” Gavin grumbled, and before Ray had the chance to say anything else, started walking very quickly towards his room.

 

 


End file.
